Como decirselo?
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Podra Heero, el soldado perfecto quien reprime sus emociones, profesar sus sentimientos a Relena? 1xR CAPITULO FINAL! FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: GW no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes. Me reservo el derecho de autor n.n**

**Como decírselo?**

_Capitulo 1: "La fiesta"_

-déjame ayudarte con eso Hilde –exclamo Duo, tomando entre sus manos las bolsas con víveres que ella cargaba.

-gracias Duo n.n

-que es lo que cocinaras hoy?

-siempre piensas en comer –le replico ella aparentando enfado, mientras ambos caminaban por el centro de la colonia de regreso a su hogar.

-no es verdad, no solo pienso el eso –se defendió el ex–piloto gundam.

-losé n.n –le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, Duo le correspondió aquel gesto.

-me dirás que vas a cocinar? –volvió a preguntar sin dejar de sonreír, tomando con su mano libre la mano de Hilde, sin detener su andar.

-esta bien –se rindió ella sonriendo- haré... Duo! –la joven se detuvo.

-que? –cuestiono sin comprender- me cocinaras a mi? –preguntó divertido.

-no Duo! Mira! No es tu amigo? –corrigió la joven, señalando hacía un lado de la peatonal principal, al joven de cabellera café y mirada inexpresiva, quien contemplaba la gran pantalla colocada a las afueras de un edificio, en donde pasaban imágenes de la llamada "fiesta por la paz", al que concurrían todos los delegados y representantes del universo.

-que? Heero! –exclamo sorprendido Duo, encaminándose hacía el joven- Heero! Que alegría verte!

-eh? Duo –fue la respuesta neutro del aludido.

-como has estado amigo! Hacía mucho que no te veía –comentó feliz el joven de la trenza.

-si –fue la única respuesta del ex–piloto del Wing Zero, quien giró nuevamente a contemplar la pantalla.

-si? es todo lo que me vas a decir! Que tal un: "Hola Duo", dudo mucho que eso te cueste tanto pronuncias ¬.¬

-disculpa, debo irme –dijo Heero, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-irte? Pero si acabamos de encontrarnos! A donde vas?

-a la "fiesta por la paz"

-que? 0.0 y a que vas a ir allí? –interrogo sin comprender- dudo mucho que te dejen entrar.

Sin intenciones de responder, el joven Yui se alejo.

-es el colmo, no se molesta por conversar con un amigo ¬.¬ -mascullo el joven de larga trenza, viendo molesto como Heero Yui se perdía entre la gente.

-Duo, mira, la señorita Relena fue invitada a la fiesta –comentó Hilde, observando la pantalla entretenida.

-que? Relena? 0.0... por piensa ir –Duo, sonrió- sigamos Hilde.

-si n.n –ambos emprendieron nuevamente su andar.

- - - - - -

Es el año 197 d.c., 11 de Noviembre, "día interestelar de la paz", proclamado así en honor a los miles de soldados que sacrificaron sus vidas por lograr sus ideales.

Los representantes de todas las naciones, junto a los delegados de las colonias, son invitados formalmente a una fiesta en aquel día para afianzar sus alianzas y evitar que aquellas masacres vuelvan a ocurrir.

-encargada de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian, es un honor conocerla.

-el honor es mío marques de Berlín –Relena hizo una reverencia de manera de respeto.

-he escuchado que el proyecto "Terra" va muy bien señorita Darlian –comentó uno de los hombres que la rodeaban.

-así es, el proyecto cuenta con gran apoyo –Relena sonrío complacida- con su permiso señores –exclamó la joven, haciendo una leve reverencia y alejándose lentamente de aquel grupo.

Esquivando a algunas personas que deseaban entablar una conversación con ella, Relena salió del elegante salón en donde se efectuaba aquella fiesta a la cual había sido invitada, y por cuestiones de cortesía debía asistir, sin desearlo en verdad. Un suspiro de cansancio se libero de sus labios al pisar el balcón, lentamente elevo su vista al cielo y contemplo con una leve sonrisa las estrellas, buscando a una persona en especial en la infinidad de ellas.

-Heero... –el nombre de quien buscaba se escabullo sin pensarlo de sus labios.

-Relena... –murmuro de igual manera un joven oculto en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Continuara...**_

**-y? Que opinan? Es mi primer fic de GW, así que espero haya sido de su agrado! o**

**Ren: **la trama será de cómo Heero se decidirá a decirle sus sentimientos a Relena

**-espero les guste y me dejen review! Ja ne!**


	2. El baile rechazado

**GW no me pertenece, bla bla bla, ya saben el resto, pasemos al fic o**

**¿Cómo decírselo?**

_Capitulo 2: "El baile rechazado"_

El joven, oculto en las sobras de aquel balcón, contemplaba a Relena, siguiendo con su mirar el movimiento que hacían en conjunto el largo cabello rubio de ella con su fino vestido blanco, al soplar dulcemente la brisa nocturna.

Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, mas su fas permaneció inexpresivo...

Se veía... sencillamente hermosa pensó, reprochándose a su mismo por aquello.

Sin conocer bien el motivo, se dispuso a salir de las sombras, sus fieles aliadas, cuando observo como un joven de gran porte se encaminaba a la joven Darlian. Heero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente.

-señorita Darlian, me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta pieza? –la voz tímida del marques de Berlín se hizo escuchar.

Relena suspiro levemente, cansada, algunos no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-lo lamente marques, me siento algo sofocada por el habiente de allí dentro, deseo tomar algo de aire si no le moleta –se excuso ella cortésmente.

La expresión de Heero volvió a la normalidad.

-comprendo, cuando se sienta mejor bailaremos.

-si –respondió la joven, viendo como el marques se marchaba.

Relena volvió a suspirar, no tenía deseos de estar evitando toda la noche al marques de Berlín, ni tampoco de inventar excusas para todo aquel que le propusiera bailar, lo mejor sería marcharse.

Giro lentamente sobre su eje, lista para ir a la entrada de aquel elegante salón y esperar a que Peigan la recogiera, cuando un joven se interpuso en su camino.

-desea bailar?

La vice ministro ni si quiera levanto la vista para verlo, simplemente exclamo...

-en otro momento será señor, debo retirarme. Con su permiso –haciendo una leve reverencia, la joven atravesó el umbral del balcón y continuo su andar.

-como lo desees Relena, en otra ocasión será.

Relena se detuvo, esa vos...ella conocía esa vos! Rápidamente volteo, con su corazón latiendo en su garganta a gran velocidad por la emoción que le producía que aquella persona estuviera allí.

-Heero! –exclamo, viendo la entrada del balcón en donde había chocado con el ex piloto gundam, mas solo vio como las cortinas blancas se mecían al compás del viento.

Él ya se había marchado.

Con una mezcla de angustia y alegría, Relena salió del salón, reprochándose a si misma lo despistada que era al no haber reconocido la voz del ser que amaba.

-"debes tener esperanzas Relena" –se dijo a si misma cuando subió a su limosina, la cual la esperaba en la entrada.

Relena no tenía idea de cuan acertada estaba al tener aquellas esperanzas de volverlo a ver, ni mucho menos se imaginaba de que aquellas visitas serian con gran frecuencia de ahora en adelante.

Heero regresaría... por que ella le debía un baile.

- - - - - - - -

El soldado perfecto camino solitario por la orilla de la playa en donde ella lo había encontrado por primera vez, sumergido en sus pensamientos, reprochándose una y otra ves la acción de aquella noche.

Heero Yui, soldado perfecto, quien todo lo que hacía estaba cuidadosamente planeado y bien hecho. Soldado que bajo ninguna circunstancia mostraba sus sentir.

Ultimamente se decía a sí mismo que algo andaba mal con él. Al concluir con su vida de guerras y luchas, con el peso de las muertes que provoco cargándose sobre sus hombros, los sentimientos de este hombre salían a flote ya sin que él pudiera contenerlos.

¿Tan demacrada estaba ya su alma que ni sus acciones podía controlar¿Porqué ya no podía evitar demostrar su sentir con solo pensar en la joven que le demostró en primer instancia que él aún poseía sentimientos?

Pero... ¿Porqué ella¿Porqué ella entre todos los demás¿Estaba correcto que Heero Yui sintiera y lo demostrara¿Era correcto que su corazón dictara como actuar antes que su mente cuando estaba con la joven Darlian?

Confundido y con las preguntas sin respuesta revoloteando en su cabeza, Yui dejo caer se cuerpo sobre la arena, sin importarle con lo mas mínimo que el traje, el cual llevaba puesto para pasar desapercibido en la fiesta, se llenara de arena.

Dejando que la brisa marina meciera levemente sus cabellos cafés, intentando de ayudarlo a encontrar una cura para todas las dudas que lo azotaban.

_**Continuara...**_

**Este capitulo me gusto! o, y ustedes? que opinan al respecto? n.n**

**Tengan presente que Relena le debe un baile a Heero! Se los aconsejo! **

**Quiero agradecer enormemente sus review o.o, me gusto mucho recibirlos! Y me alegra de sobremanera que haya tenido esta aceptación mi fic! Domo arigato! o**

**Quiero confesar que cuando escribí el primer capi no tenía muy seguro de que era lo que iba a pasar en el fic, ayer cuando fui a la casa de mi abuela, se me ocurrió tooodoo el fic, el anterior capi lo había hecho de puro ocio xD, espero que les guste como va yendo la trama n.n. Ahora responderé sus review!**

**Aderiana: **

Hola! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic y que lo consideres de muy buena calidad. Es verdad, la trama tiene para rato, en lo que tardara Heero descubrir lo que siente, y mas! En lo que tarde en aceptar que puede tener emociones y que ya no es un soldado!

Con gusto me pondré en contacto contigo, si me haces el favor de dejar tu msn yo con gusto te agrego al mío n.n. Gracias por tu review! Mi mail es rocio (guión bajo) forever4 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o ja ne!

**tomoerelena**

Hola! En verdad te gusto? n.n, pues me alegro o. Y si, en la trama son mas grandes, así que no te preocupes. Te lo imaginas a Heero tirado en la arena, en medio de la noche, y vestido con un traje de fiesta? ¬ (ya esta la baboso, gome xD) Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y si! HxR for ever!

Me quedo una duda en tu despedida, tu nombre es Vale? o.ô

**Camila-cz**

En verdad te gusto? me alegra mucho o. Sobre lo de los capis largos, haré todo lo posible para alargarlos un poco cada vez, me esforzare n.n. Y no te preocupes, yo también estoy loca xD, para mi no hay nadie cuerdo en el planeta, si un poco mas realista y racional, pero no cuerdo. Tu que opinas? n.n

Sobre lo que dijiste que te causo gracia el final, a mi también en realidad xD, cuando veía la serie siempre reía cuando él decía: Relena, y ella al mismo tiempo susurraba: Heero. Aunque era tierno causaba gracia xD...

Heero: Relena.

Relena: Heero.

Heero: Relena.

Relena: Heero.

Rocío: Heero, Relena, ayúdenme! Me están secuestrando!

(a que viene eso? O.ô, ni yo lo se :P) Gracias por tu review! Y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! o

**Eva-AngelH/Hr**

Hola Eva! Me pone feliz que te guste el fic! A mi también me gusta los fics que el final te llega al corazón n.n. Y Heero en las sobras es lo mejor o, te lo imaginas en la ultima escena de este capi ¬ (mejor la corto con lo babosa n.nU).

Concuerdo con vos! Viva el romance! Viva el 1xR! non. Yo ya actualice mi fic, te toca a ti también ¬.¬. Nos vemos amiga!

**Mapy: **

Hola! De verdad te gusto? me alegra n.n. Si! Sale Hilde y Duo! Es verdad, es una pena que no pongan mucho de esta parejita, si es tan linda o, que opinas del 3xC o.ô? estaba pensando en poner un poco n.n.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! Cuídate mucho tu también! Ja ne!

**nadeshiko-uchija**

Hola! Si! Heero tomo la iniciativa! o y le propuso bailar con él! Es bello! No crees? n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Gracias por el review!

Johana Yui: 

Si! Mas HeeroxRelena! Genial, ne? n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! o gracias por tu review n.n y espero saber de vos pronto.

**Ayame5: **

Gracias por opinar que es un buen comienzo n.n. Trate de cumplir tu petición, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Ja ne!

**Cindy:**

En verdad te deje en suspenso? O.o, me alegra n.n, ya lo veras! Pronto se encontraran frente a frente! Hasta que Hee-chan se saque las dudas que tiene y acepte que la ama, hasta eso, leves roces va a haber entre ellos! o. Espero te haya gustado el fic! Nos veremos!

**ShAd3s.Darkness**

Mi primer review en los fic de Gundam Wing! o fuiste la primera! Domo arigato! non

Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic n.n, ya ves, Heero no sabe como decírselo, ni mucho menos como se llama lo que siente. La cuestión es... lograra reconocerlo? O.o. La mente de Heero Yui es una intriga u.u. Espero que te guste por donde va el fic! Gracias por ser la primera persona en dejarme review n.n, en verdad! Gracias!. Cuídate! Ja ne!

**Ok, hasta aquí llegué, espero sus review n.n, nos veremos cuando nos veamos xD. Ja ne!**


	3. En busca de la respuesta

**GW no me pertenece bla bla bla, debo repetirlo? o.ô. Creo que no :P. Pasemos al fic! o**

**¿Cómo decírcelo?**

_Capitulo 3: "¿habrá una respuesta?"_

El teléfono sonó, mas Relena no lo contesto.

La vise ministro se recargo en su cómoda silla y cerro los ojos, tratando de liberarse de los recuerdos de la noche del 11 de Noviembre.

¿Cómo podía ser tan distraída? ¿Cómo no había reconocido al piloto aquella noche? Y por sobre todo...¿Por que no había aceptado aquel baile?

Con la intriga y la duda posesionándose de ella, Relena se puso de pie y volteo la mirada hacía su ventana. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, ni mucho menos olvidar la vos de Heero proponiéndole que bailase con él. Debió haber estado muy sumida en sus pensamientos como para no haber reconocido aquella vos inexpresiva del piloto, o tal vez el destino no habría querido que se encuentren.

Pero aún así... por que él la había buscado?

-"eso nunca lo sabrás Relena" –se dijo a si misma con pesar.

La mente de Heero Yui era un laberinto interminable, del cual uno no sabía si lograría salir de el ante lo complejo de este poseía. Aún así... deseaba volver a verlo nuevamente, aunque fuese por unos leves segundos deseaba verlo y perderse en la infinidad de aquellos fríos ojos azules.

Volteo la mirada a su escritorio y observo con una dulce sonrisa el osito de felpa que el joven Yui le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-Lo volverás a ver Relena, ten por seguro eso –Relena sonrío levemente.

Se acerco nuevamente a su escritorio, tomo el objeto mas preciado que ella poseía y con cariño se aferro a él, como si con ello el soldado pudiese sentir que aquel abrazo era para él.

- - - - - - -

-"que habrá sido aquella sensación de calidez?" –se pregunto Heero, elevando la mirada hacía el cielo, pensativo.

Un solo nombre se escapo de sus labios como respuesta, un nombre con el cual nombraba las sensaciones y sentimientos que él no podía explicar, un nombre que lo llenaba de intriga...

-Relena... –la mirada del soldado perfecto, por unos leves segundos, se enterneció sin que él se percatara de ello.

Los aplausos provenientes del interior de la gran carpa, ubicada frente a él, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Al mismo ritmo que antes, lento y cauteloso, reanudo sus pasos hacía su destino, esquivando con molestia a la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban en dirección contraría a la suya, todas sonrientes y fascinados ante la función acababan de contemplar.

- - - - - - -

-Lo hiciste muy Trowa –Catherine sonrío.

-Muchas gracias Catherine -respondió Trowa, recibió la toalla y el vaso con agua fresca que la joven le ofrecía.

-Gran trabajo Trowa –felicito un hombre mayor vestido con un traje de ceremonias.

-Se lo agradezco jefe.

-Por cierto, un amigo tuyo te busca.

-Un amigo? –Trowa levanto un ceja.

-Si, le dije que te esperara junto a la jaula de los leones.

-Esta bien, iré de inmediato –ante la respuesta, el hombre sonrió asintiendo, para luego marcharse complacido ante el éxito con el cual su circo ahora contaba.

-Trowa, no será para...

-Calma Catherine, yo te prometí no luchar mas, lo recuerdas?

-si –la joven sonrío dulcemente ante aquellas palabras, siendo correspondido su gesto por una leve sonrisa de parte del ex piloto.

- - - - - - -

Los leones rugieron en primer instancia al desconocido de fríos ojos azules, y retrocedieron desconfiados cuando este paso las manos por la rejas de su jaula.

Pero luego de olfatear unos segundos y comprender que no les haría daño, se acercaron a él e inclinaron sus cabezas para que los acariciara.

-veo que les agradas.

-saben que no los lastimare.

-a que has venido Heero? –fue la pregunta directa hecha por Trowa.

Sabía que al joven de cabellera café y ojos azules no le gustaba dar rodeos a las cosas, por lo que él tampoco los daría.

Por unos segundos el silencio los envolvió...

-vine a hacerte una pregunta –Heero se puso de pie, retirando su mano de la jaula de los leones quienes ronronearon deseosos de seguir siendo acariciados.

-y cual es?

-es correcto tener sentimientos?

Los ojos de Trowa se abrieron levemente ante la sorpresa que lo invadió al escuchar la pregunta hecha por Yui. "Acaso...esta bromeando?" Se pregunto a si mismo, pero rechazo esta idea casi instantáneamente.

-"imposible, este sujeto no bromea" –recordó Trowa, recobrando rápidamente su faz inexpresivo.

-no cuestionare los motivos ante la pregunta que acabas de hacerme, por que se que no me los darás. Pero aún así te responderé.

-y bien? -Heero levanto una ceja expectante...

-no creo que sea incorrecto mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-pero si los mostramos con libertad...

-el enemigo podría buscar nuestra debilidad –concluyo Trowa cerrando los ojos, recordando fríamente las palabras de aquellos que los habían entrenado como los soldados perfectos que eran.

-esas fueron las ordenes.

-es verdad, esas fueron. Pero debes recordar algo Heero... –el tercer piloto abrió los ojos nuevamente- ya no somos soldados. La guerra a concluido y la humanidad ya no nos necesita mas. Ahora solo somos simples ciudadanos. –Trowa volteo la mirada hacía el interior de la carpa, en donde pudo distinguir la figura de Catherine preparando el alimento que les serviría a los animales- Yo he peleado por proteger a alguien, y he sobrevivido por volver con esa persona, para así poder estar junto a ella y evitar que sufriera mi perdida.

Heero cerro los ojos de forma pensativa, grabando las palabras de Trowa en su mente para así meditarlas a fondo mas tarde...

-comprendo...

-no es incorrecto mostrar nuestros sentimientos Heero, ya no debemos ser el soldado perfecto al que entrenaron. Ahora nadie nos necesita, podemos vivir en paz con nuestro ser amado. Pero primero debemos reconocer lo que sentimos, aceptar lo que ahora somos y evitar que la misma guerra sin sentido vuelva a ocurrir –concluyo Trowa, alejándose de Heero lentamente, en dirección a su compañera de trabajo para ayudarla con su labor.

Dejando solo a Yui, con la mirada fija en ningún lugar en particular, procesando sus palabras y el mensaje oculto en estas.

-es... correcto sentir? –susurro para si mismo, como si con eso la respuesta a las nuevas dudas que habían nacido en su interior se aclararan.

- - - - - - -

-al parecer estaban hambrientos n.n. Coman tranquilos, se lo merecen después de su espectáculo hoy –Catherine se puso de pie luego de terminar de alimentar a los leones, para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante, quien tenia la mirada fija en el lugar donde había estado conversando con el ex piloto del Wing Zero, y en donde ya nadie se encontraba

-que es lo que deseaba?

-solo quería preguntarme algo.

-ya veo –exclamo la joven sonriente, alegre de que su querido Trowa se quedaría con ella, ya sin tener que arriesgar su vida por protegerla a ella y los demás- sucede algo? o.o –cuestiono curiosa, al ver como el joven se quedaba inmóvil por unos momentos.

-no, no es nada. Solo me quede pensando.

-en que?

-en ese sujeto.

-tiene la mirada muy fría. Su nombre era Heero, no es verdad?

-si.

-que pasa con él?

-ese sujeto... todo lo que hace esta perfectamente planeado y bien hecho. Pero... se ha percatado de que hay algo que no puede planear, por lo que no sabe como actuar –concluyo Trowa, volteando a ver a Catherine quien lo miraba confundida- no es necesario que lo entiendas. Por cierto, debemos empacar todo para ir a la próxima colonia.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare n.n

-déjame ayudarte.

- - - - - -

-"qué es... qué es lo que siento?" –se preguntó Heero mentalmente.

Era la primera vez que se sentía confundido, y eso, debía aceptar, levemente lo asustaba. La incertidumbre nunca había sido algo que lo caracterizara, pero desde que había conocido a la joven Darlian en parte se le había hecho normal.

Habían tantos por que... y tan pocas respuestas.

Con sus palabras Trowa había respondido parte de ellos, pero a la vez había creado nuevos y le daba la impresión de que aquello interrogantes nunca se acabaría.

Pero aún así él no se daría por vencido, jamás lo hacía y no iba a comenzar ahora.

_**Continuara...**_

Hola a todos! non me extrañaron? o.ô, no creo -.-.   
Pero en fin! Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta con un nuevo capi! y que mi fic vaya teniendo esta aceptación y apoyo de parte de ustedes n.n   
Como dos de ustedes me comunico sobre la nueva ley de que no me permite responder sus review (arigato Princess Mko y Naomi-chan -) voy a responder a las opiniones y dudas generales de ustedes n.n (eso si se puede, verdad? O.o)   
RELENA DISTRAIDA: si, pobre, no se dio cuenta -.-, yo me querría suicidar si me pasara algo así T.T. Pero... a quien no le paso algo parecido? Maldita distracción! .   
HEERO SEXY xD: pues a la mayoría de ustedes les gusto el Heero al final o, y a quien no? n.n   
LA MENTE DE HEERO: alguien la comprende? o.o, pues el que lo haga se merece un premio -.-. Pobrecito! ToT ta confundido! Pero poco a poco los pilotos gundam lo ayudaran a responder sus interrogantes! n.n. El primero fue Trowa, quien seguirá? O.o   
CAPIS LARGOS: me esfuerzo! En verdad! Cada vez los hago mas largos como verán n.n   
Me alegro que este bien mi fic, para ser el primero que hago de GW me esfuerzo n.n   
Suerte con tu fic Tomoerelena! Lo estoy esperando para leerlo! o   
Ren: aquí estoy Naomi, no me extrañes –comento con orgullo.   
-no te agrandes el ego chinito ¬.¬, ella solo te quiere para pelear con vos.   
Ren: ¬.¬   
Nos veremos en el siguiente capi! Cuídense mucho todos ustedes! Y espero con ansias su review! n.n Ja ne! 


	4. Ya no eres un soldado

**Eehh... no hay ganas de hacer el disclaimer n.nuU. Ustedes ya saben como es la cosa! Mejor pasemos al fic! non**

**¿Cómo decírselo?**

_Capitulo 4: "Ya no eres un soldado"_

En la pasividad del espacio, volando cerca de una de las colonias, la nave de los Preventer verificaba que no ocurriese nada fuera de lo normal.

-Así que Heero me preguntara eso –exclamo sin mucho interés Wufei Chang, contemplando de reojo la pequeña pantalla en donde se podía observar la imagen de Trowa.

-Así es. No estoy muy seguro de el por que esta haciendo esto.

-La mente de ese sujeto es mas compleja de lo que parece, aún no puedo comprenderla- susurro el chino, cerrando los ojos de manera pensativa.

-Le responderás? –interrogo Trowa luego de unos segundos.

-No tengo por que hacerlo, solo le diré lo que él me dijo la ultima ocasión en que nos vimos –dicho esto, el ex piloto de Nataku corto la comunicación.

Solo segundos pasaron cuando la puerta de la cabina principal se abrió, y Sally Po ingreso al lugar con su habitual sonrisa.

-Tomá Wufei.

El aludido le agradeció a la mujer con la mirada, manteniendo su característica seriedad, mientras recibía el vaso con té que le extendía.

-Desde aquí las estrellas se ven hermosas, no lo crees? –Sally se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía mientras daba un sorbo a su café, sin obtener respuesta al comentario que había hecho.

- - - - - -

-Con que eso le responderá –Trowa cerro los ojos- con eso la confusión de Heero se aminorara levemente –susurro para si mismo, poniéndose lentamente de pie y alejándose de la computadora que había usado para contactarse con Chang.

- - - - - -

Un joven de cabellera café y fríos ojos azules caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el centro de una de las colonias, pasando completamente desapercibido en el bullicio de gente que por allí transitaba.

"La guerra ya se acabo" "Ya no somos soldados, la humanidad ya no nos necesita"

Las palabras dichas por Wufei y Trowa rondaban su cabeza, mientras él las analizaba cuidadosamente, como si de una misión se tratase.

Esas palabras eran verdad, él ya no era un soldado, era libre de hacer lo que le gustase. Era libre de sentir si quería, y demostrarlo si ya no podía contenerse.

Pero... aún había algo que lo atormentaba.

-Bienvenida a nuestra colonia vice ministro Relena Darlian.

Heero detuvo su andar al escuchar aquel nombre.

Lentamente elevo la mirada hacía la inmensa pantalla ubicada en la cima de un edificio, en donde contemplo como Relena estrechaba la mano a los ministros allí reunidos para recibirla.

El joven Yui la contemplo detenidamente.

Qué era... qué era lo que ella le producía con solo observarla? Por qué sentía aquel remolido de sensaciones al estar cerca de ella o con tan solo recordarla? Por qué su imagen lo acechaba aún en sueños? Por qué? 

_-Se quedara por mucho tiempo?_

_-No lo creo, solo lo que me lleve arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes sobre el proyecto "Terra", luego partiré. _

Con solo pensarlo unos segundos, Heero se encamino hacía donde seguro Relena estaría hospedada.

- - - - - -

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades de infiltración, Heero Yui se escabullo sin ser percibido al interior del cuarto de hotel en el que Relena se hospedaba. Al cerrar la puerta tras de si, estudio cuidadosamente el lugar.

Ella no se encontraba allí, llegaría muy pronto.

Luego de verificar de que la vice ministro no correría peligro alguno, se dispuso a marcharse, cuando algo llamo su atención. Se acerco al escritorio con pasos sigilosos, tomando entre sus manos el oso de felpa que sobre el reposaba.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, aquel osito él se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños hacía ya un año.

- - - - -

Relena camino con pasos cansados por el pasillo de hotel, dirijiendose hacía su habitación para así poder tomar un merecido descanso luego de el agotador día que había tenido.

Entro al lugar lentamente, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tiro su portafolio sobre un sillón cercano, para luego dejar caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Contemplo por unos segundos la habitación con los ojos entreabiertos, totalmente decidida a cerrarlos luego de hacer esto para así poder dormir, cuando algo llamo su habitación.

Junto a su oso de felpa, una hoja plegada reposaba.

La curiosidad le dio las fuerzas necesarias para colocarse de pie nuevamente, encaminándose hacía el escritorio, y desaciendose en el trayecto de su calzado.

Al llegar al mueble, tomo con una mano el osito, aferrándose a este con ternura, mientras que con la otra tomaba la nota y la desplegaba para leer su contenido.

_No sabía que aún lo conservabas. _

Al terminar de leer las escasas palabras trazadas sobre aquella hoja, y reconocer de inmediato la letra de su autor, Relena no pudo mas que sonreír tiernamente sonrojada, aferrándose un poco mas fuerte al oso de felpa ante el jubilo que la recorría en aquel momento.

Volteo la mirada hacía su ventana, percatándose que esta estaba abierta y que el viento ingresaba suavemente por ella. Era todo lo que la joven necesitaba para corroborar que su teoría era correcta.

Heero había estado allí.

- - - - -

Retornando su caminata sin sentido, Heero recorría las calles de la colonia, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Se pregunto mil veces el por que había escrito aquella nota al estar en la habitación de la joven Darlian, el por que su cuerpo se movió sin que el se percatara.

Mas la respuesta no llegó.

Que un soldado actuase así no era correcto, sus misiones podrían fallar si eso ocurría.

Heero de repente se detuvo. Las palabras de Trowa y Wufei regresaron a su mente.

Debía recordarlo, él ya no era un soldado, ya no debía cumplir ninguna misión, ya no mas. Solo la que él deseara realizar de allí en adelante. Pero... cuál escogería él? Cuál?

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? o.o. Gome por la demora! Es que...**

**Ren: **comenzamos las clases.

-**así es u.u, por eso tarde en continuar. Además con tanta tarea se me había ido la idea de este capi de la cabeza .. **

**Ren: **que tarea? O.o

-**cállate Ren n.n. Pero ya ven! La idea volvió! Y déjenme decir que estoy complacida con este capitulo! n.n.**

**Quiero agradecerles infinitamente sus review, en verdad, me da gusto recibirlos n.n. Como lo prometí en el anterior capi, responderé a sus dudas generales n.n. **

**TROWA PARA PSICOLOGO: pues... puede ser o.o, me parece que él es el que mas comprender a Heero a lo que se refiere en su forma de actuar, puesto a que ambos se parecen. **

_Cindy_** opino que sus palabras habían sido muy lindas, yo opino igual n.n. **

MENTE DE HEERO: **pobrecito! Esta confundido ToT. Lloremos todos! Bua! ToT.**

**No, ya en serio n.nU, sus mente poco a poco se va revelando y su duda se van aclarando n.n. Quién lo ayudara ahora? Pues ya lo hicieron Trowa y Wufei. **

Princess Mko **tu suposición es correcta n.n**

HEERO SEXY:** Esto es una duda? O.o no, mas creo que es una afirmación xP.**

**Como dice** _Lady-gabyota_**, la escena de Heero en la playa fue una experiencia religiosa ¬, ustedes que dicen? XD**

MI PRIMER FIC DE GW**: me halaga que piensen que mi fic es bueno n.n, en verdad! Es mi primer fic de GW! Y me esfuerzo por q quede bien!**

MISIÓN QUE TOMARA HEERO**: tengan esto presente! Cual será la misión que escogerá Heero! O.o, pronto lo sabrán!**

MATAR A REN:

**Ren: **note metas conmigo Naomi-shan, q no vivirás para contarlo ¬.¬

**-no me dejes viuda tan rápido Ara-chan n.nU **

**Ren: **y gracias por tus felicitaciones por Lenny.

**-despídete Lenny n.n**

**El bebé que reposa en brazos de Rocío, mueve su pequeña manita mientras sonríe levemente. **


	5. Cuál es mi misión?

**Disclaimer: GW no me pertenece T.T, al menos que alguien me quiera regalar los derechos sobre esta serie que no serían rechazadas xD. O si no que me regales a los cinco pilotos, con eso me conformo -**

**¿Cómo decírselo?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 5: "Cuál es mi misión?"_

Pasos acelerados se escucharos por el pasillo de una elegante mansión, pasos que se detuvieron frente una puerta, la cual el joven de cabellera sedosa y rubia abrió con la emoción que lo caracterizaba.  
-Heero! –exclamo con alegría Quatre al ingresar a su despacho y corroborar lo que le había comunicado uno de los sirvientes- que sorpresa!  
-mmh –fue lo único que murmuro el joven, sentado en un cómodo sofá y viendo al recién llegado de reojo.

-ha que se debe tu visita? –interrogo con una sonrisa el joven Winner, sentándose en el sillón ubicado al frente de Yui.

-debo hacerte una pregunta Quatre.

-eh? o.o...claro! de que se trata! n.n

-porqué estas aquí?

-cómo? –el rubio lo miro sin comprender.

-porqué estas aquí, en este sitio? Por que volviste a este lugar?

-a que se debe tu pregunta Heero? –consulto confundido.

-solo dame tu respuesta –exclamo de manera fría el ex soldado, penetrando con su mirada al joven Winer, demandando una respuesta clara y rápida.

-pues... creo que por que aquí están mis seres queridos n.n

-tus seres queridos? –Heero levanto una ceja.

-si, todos los soldados de son mis amigos. Por ellos me mantuve vivo, por que se que nunca se lo perdonarían si hubiese muerto –Quatre cerro los ojos de manera pensativa- además, muerto no podría hacer nada por prevalecer la paz que ahora invade el universo n.n

-esa es tu misión Quatre? Proteger esta paz y vivir con tus seres queridos?

-yo no lo tomaría como una misión jeje... pero si, eso es lo que he decidido hacer, ese es el deseo de mi corazón n.n

-comprendo... –susurro Heero, cerrando sus ojos de manera pensativa.

- - - - - -

Un joven de cabellera café y fríos ojos azules contemplaba detalladamente a la encargada de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian dar una conferencia en un elegante salón en el ministerio.

Mientras que la mujer daba su discurso con su decisión habitual, el joven la contemplaba oculto en sus eternas amigas, las sombras.

La observaba sin poder despegar su mirada de ella, era casi hipnótico para él, y difícilmente no podría liberarse de aquel hechizo en que se sumergía al observar los zafiros que componían los ojos de ella.

Las palabras de Quatre rondaban su mente, mientras él las interpretaba y meditaba con cautela... Lo que hiciera de hay en mas con su vida... no era una misión? No... no lo era según su ex compañero.

Era el deseo de su corazón...

Pero...cuál era aquel deseo? Cuál era aquel deseo que su corazón quería que ejecutara? Más aún... tenía aún corazón?...acaso no estaba lo suficientemente turbado y demacrado como para desear algo?... merecía desear algo después de las innumerables muertes que había ocasionado su pasado?...

Era siquiera... digno no estar observando a Relena?

Era digno de observar a aquella joven que había traído paz a su corazón? Quien había turbado sus pensamientos hasta llegar a confundirlo... quien había aligerar el peso de su alma... quien le había enseñado que aún podía sentir...

Quien le había enseñado... a dudar.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Sigo viva! Cancelen el funeral! XD Mil perdones por la demora! Se me había olvidado que era lo que iba a pasar n.nU, además de que debía realizar un viaje de estudio con el cole y me concentre en ello u.u**

**Ren: **y en el viaje a china que debíamos hacer u.u...y tu reciente embarazo también sos cosas para distraerse u/u

**-así es n/n. Ya queda poco para que termine el fic! ToT...como pasa el tiempo u.u. A continuación responderé sus dudas generales n.n (**como siempre xD)

**LENNY TAO: **pues si, para los superperceptivos xD, Lenny es mi hijo n/n. Saluda a tu público amor n.n

**Lenny: **jajaja oa! o

**EL MILAGRO DE DUO? O.O:** pues muchos tienen curiosidad por saber que le responderá el trenzado a nuestro amado Heero...la cosa es que, él le responderá _piiiiiiii (censurado) _gome, tendrán que esperar al próximo capi u.u (ya se habían emocionado, o no? XD) MI PRIMER FIC DE GW: es serio les guta? De verdad de verdad de verdad! o ...me pone muy feliz saberlo! y si sigo contando con su apoyo prometo actualizar pronto xD

**YO KERO OSITO! ToT: **Qué tan tierno puede llegar a ser Heero? Descúbranlo en el fic xD

Nuevamente estoy de acuerdo con vos PrincessMako, cómo no se va a dar cuenta Heero de que si conserva el osito, y mas si lo lleva siempre consigo, es porq lo kiere! .

Si! Otra escena que pasa a la historia! Hee-chan con el osito entre las manos! o (ya kisieran ser ustedes el osito manga de babosas! XD)

**MÁS HEERO X RELENA: **no es necesario ni que lo pidan! Que el final meloso ya esta en mi mente xD jejeje. VIVIENDO CON WUFEI CHANG xD: sus comentarios están en lo cierto! Nuestro chino favorito... o

** Ren: **y yo que? ¬.¬

Gome u.u...nuestro segundo chino favorito o U vive tranquilamente con Sally...no son lindo! o

**MALDITO COLEGIO . : ** hay dudas al respecto? o.o

**DEMORA DEL FIC: **No maten a la autora que acaba de revivir! .

**CLUB DE FANS DE SAITO: **hola tomoerelena! o , como has estado? y tu fic? XD y tu esposo? n.n y el cole? ... de que me olvido? U.u...creo que nada xD

**NO MATAR A REN: **

**Ren: **que considerado de tu parte no matarme por que está mi hijo presente ¬.¬

**Lenny: **jajajaja o

**Ren: **hijo, no te burles de mi ñ.ñ...sobre a quien elijo de las dos...mmm...las niñeras zombis -.-

­**-amor, no puedes elegir a las niñeras zombis n.nU**

**Ren: **a no? o.o...pues...mmm u.u...dame mas tiempo, debo pensar mejor ¬.¬

**-n.nU, descuida Ara-chan! yo lo cuido bien n.n...a él –**besa a Lenny en la mejilla, mientras el pequeño sonríe- **y al próximo n.n –**toca su vientre- **tu cuida a Kourin! o , y tu Yuriy-sama cuida a la Ara n.n**

**Ren: **nos vemos


	6. Eso sientes por ella

**Disclaimer: Para que escribo esto? Si sabemos de antemano que GW no me pertenece T.T**

**¿Cómo decírselo?**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 6: "Ese es tu sentir"_

Heero camino con largos pasos por los pasillos del ministerio, sabiendo de memoria el recorrido que debía hacer para llegar a la conferencia que estaría dando Relena. Pero sus andar se detuvo antes de llegar al lugar de está.

Porqué iba a verla?

No se la merecía, su alma, su pasado, su ser, nada en él se la merecía. Sus manos manchadas de sangre no debían estar seca de ella, ni mucho menos sus fríos y calculadores ojos azules merecían observarla.

Con lentitud, giro sobre su eje, marchándose sin ser descubierto o detectado por nadie. No se acercaría a la joven Darlian nuevamente hasta no tener una justificación lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con ella.

O por lo menos hasta que su confusión se aplacase.

- - - - -

Observaba detenidamente a todos los presentes, mientras explicaba detalladamente los motivos por los cuales se ejecutaba aquella reunión.

Movía constantemente sus manos a medida que proseguía la explicación, mas su mirada, que por lo general en aquellas convenciones era decidida y firme, aquel día no lo era tanto.

Por mas que intentaba permanecer convincente, en su interior ni siquiera ella se sentía de aquella manera.

Algo...algo le faltaba...

Algo faltaba en aquel lugar para que la encargada de relaciones exteriores, Relena Darlian, se pudiese sentir tranquila y segura. Y ella sabía que era...

Falta una mirada fría clavándose sobre ella.

Si, eso era. Ella podía sentir en todas sus reuniones la mirada ambarina de el joven Yui posándose sobre ella, y aunque no lo viese, Darlian sabía que se encontraba allí. Aquella mirada era lo que le brindaba una gran seguridad...pero esa mirada, en esta ocasión, no se clavaba sobre ella. Lo que significaba, que...

-"él no ha venido" –pensó amargamente la ministro, mientras sus ojos se opacaban levemente.

- - - - -

El sonido de sus pasos se detuvieron cuando él llegó a la entrada de un hogar. Con un golpe llamó a está y solo espero segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta, dejándole ver a una joven de cabellos cortos y ojos negros.

-si? n.n... ah! Hola! –Hilde sonrió al reconocerlo- entra por favor. Espera un segundo, llamare a Duo. Tu nombre era Heero, verdad? –el castaño asintió.

Al verla salir de la sala, Heero contemplo el lugar. Había muchas fotos de Hilde y Duo colgadas de la pared.

-Heero! –Yui sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

-o.ô

-cómo has estado amigo! Es extraño que me visites n.n... qué quieres? ¬.¬ -Duo lo vio desconfiado.

-hacerte una pregunta –directo al grano, como lo había hecho con los tres pilotos anteriormente.

-una pregunta? o.o... de qué se trata? –más Heero calló al ver como Hilde ingresaba al cuarto cargando una bandeja.

-les traje té n.n –exclamo simplemente la joven, posando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa frente a ambos ex-pilotos gundams.

-gracias Hilde n.n –ambos se miraron sonrientes, diciéndose con la mirada lo que ambos ya sabían.

Hilde sonrío un poco más, suavemente sonrojada, para luego salir de la sala bajo la mirada dulce de Maxwell. Heero analizo lentamente aquella escena, comparando con sus reacciones al estar junto a Relena, haciendo esto tan o aún más rápido que una computadora.

-Heero? o.o... Heero ù.u...Heero! ò.ó –el joven de ojos azules volteo a verlo sin inmutarse.

Estaba acostumbrado a los "_chillidos_" de Duo.

-eres el colmo! Entras a mi casa, te invito té, me dices que deseas hacerme una pregunta, y cuando te hablo me ignoras ÙoÚ.

-Duo –el joven detuvo su habla para observarlo- qué sientes por Hilde?

-"otra vez me ignoro T.T" –pensó Maxwell, bajando la mirada para que su amigo no notase el sonrojo creciente de sus mejillas- pues veras... es... eh... bueno veras... yo... ella...

Un momento! Porqué Heero le preguntaba eso?. Lo observo unos segundos, percatándose que la mirada del ex–piloto de Wing Zero analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y sus palabras. Recordó entonces la charla que había tenido con Trowa y Quatre, y entonces cayó en cuenta del por que Heero hacía todo eso.

Duo sonrío al descifrar la pregunta oculta tras la que Heero le había hecho: "_cómo se llama lo que sientes por Hilde?"_

-pues... lo que yo siento por Hilde –aún sonriente, el chico de la trenza lo vio fijamente- es amor.

Heero lo analizo, sus ojos no mentían, incluso se veían más brillantes que minutos atrás. Aquello llamado _Amor, _era el responsable de eso?

-amor? Qué es eso? –la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que él se percatara de ello.

-lo lamento Heero, no puedo responderte a eso. Si yo lo hiciera... ¿cómo sabrías que mi respuesta es la correcta?

-solo responde.

-no. No lo haré –con lentitud, el joven de trenza se coloco de pie- eso debes descubrirlo tu mismo, la respuesta está en tu interior. Justo aquí –susurro, señalando su pecho. Yui lo miro con la tristeza escondiéndose en sus ojos- te equivocas Heero, si tienes corazón. Y uno muy puro diría yo. Solo te daré una pista, el amor puede darte la fuerza necesaria como para sobrevivir a una guerra.

Heero lo observo con sorpresa, más Duo solo sonrío abiertamente.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola a todos! Gome por la demora! Al fin visito a Duo! **

**Ren: **era el ultimo, verdad?

-**así es, y solo restan pocos capis para que termine T.T**

**Ren: **que se le va a hacer -.-

-**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aki-no-hashi**(de verdad te parece excelente mi fic? o.o...me halaga saberlo n/n. No te preocupes que yo no lo abandonare! Y de ahora actualizare semanalmente, es una promesa n.n. Jajaja, no fue un insulto lo de babosas. Yo también soy una xD. Gracias por tus saludos n.n

**Ren: **adiós

**Lenny: **aio! n.n –**en brazos de su padre**)

**Princess Mko**(si, lo se, al fin actualice u.u. Te pido disculpas por la tardanza! Y prometo hacerlo semanalmente! Nos vemos! n.n)

**Ren: **bueno, eso es todo.

-**así es n.n. Nos veremos muy pronto queridos lectores! Y no abandonen los fics de GW! Onegai! **

Sayounra. Mata-ne 

**rocio-asakura**

**  
**


	7. Endless Waltz

El capitulo Final! ToT, no me había percatado que ya estábamos en el final de la historia T.T. Voy a extrañar escribir este fic! Voy a extrañar imaginarme a Heero suspirando por amor T.T, no era tierno+o+. Espero que les guste, y les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo n.n

**Disclaimer: **toy muy triste como para hacerlo T.T... yo quiero más fic! ToT, y quiero a los cinco pilotos +o+... ejem u/u

**¿Cómo decírselo?**

**por rocio-asakura****  
**

_Capitulo final: "nuestro vals interminable"_

_Endless Waltz _

Sintió su cabello mecerse en suaves hondas y su cuerpo liviano, levitando por toda la cabina principal de la nave ante la falta de gravedad. Sus fríos ojos azules brillaban suavemente por los sentimientos que recorrían su interior, sentimientos que hacía poco se había percatado que poseía y que podía profesar.

Un soldado...ya no lo era más.

Trowa y Wufei se lo habían dicho, él ya no era un soldado que debía seguir ordenes ni debía asesinar a personas que ni siquiera había conocido. No, ya no más. De allí en adelante, lo que hiciera con su vida sería la ultima misión que realizaría, la que él debía escoger.

Pero...Qué misión era la deseaba ejecutar?

No lo sabía en verdad. Todos sus ex compañeros habían escogido el vivir con esa persona especial. La persona la cual los esperaba con los brazos abiertos y un lugar al que podían llamar hogar.

Quién era esa persona para él? Quién era la persona por la que había luchado? Quién era la persona con la cual deseaba permanecer siempre y proteger?. Una imagen se formo en su mente, y un solo nombre salió de sus labios por inercia...

Relena.

Si, era verdad, por ella había luchado, por ella había dado todo de si mismo y había sobrevivió, solo por volverla a ver sonreír un vez más para él. Pero por qué ella? Por qué le surgía la necesidad de verla, de sentirla cerca y tener la plena certeza de que estaba a salvo? Por qué le había prometido que la protegería siempre? por qué su corazón actuaba antes de que su calculadora mente lo hiciera?

Duo lo había ayudado a descubrir eso. Lo había hecho abrir los ojos y reconocer de una vez por todas el sentimiento creciente en su interior por la ministro.

Él la amaba.

Si, la amaba. Con solo descubrirlo no necesito buscar más respuestas. Comprendió que aquel sentimiento estaba lleno de incógnitas y sensaciones, las cuales él ya no intentaría explicar, solo los viviría. Aún así había una duda más por resolver... él la merecía? él merecía el calor del corazón de Relena? Su manos bañadas en sangre y su pasado lleno de muertes la merecía? No... no la merecía, pero quería merecerla!

La pantalla en el tablero de mando se encendió, llamando su atención.

Las noticias reportaban el final de una conferencia sobre un nuevo acuerdo entre las colonias y la tierra, de la cual Relena participaba y en ese momento se encaminaba a su automóvil siendo protegida por varios guardias que temían por su bienestar.

Quizás sus manos ni su pasado la merecían, pero él no podía reprimir más sus sentimientos, y su alma lloraba, incluso clamaba por que ella la curase.

La vio unos segundos más y entonces lo decidió. Ya sabía cual sería su misión.

Protegerla, cuidarla, resguardarla, pero sobre todo... amarla.

- - - - -

Sus manos se movían con agilidad entre las pilas de papeles y su lapicera. Reviso por milésima vez sus apuntes, más aún así no podía entenderlos.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Relena. No podía concentrarse en sus escritos, por más que quisiera no podía. No podía evitar pensar en Heero, en el por que de la falta de su presencia en las conferencias a las que había asistido con anterioridad.

Rindiéndose a sus intentos, alejo la silla de su escritorio, y desvió su mirada hacía el ventanal tras ella. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al piloto al cual su corazón llamaba con insistencia, apoyado en el marco de la ventana y con su cabello meciéndose al compás del viento que del exterior se infiltraba.

La ministro no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- - - - -

-"cómo decírselo?" –se pregunto Heero mentalmente, manteniendo su faz inexpresiva y contemplando a la joven Darlian, reposada a la par de él en el barandal del balcón.

Ella movía sus labios de una manera cada vez más tentadora, mientras él podía oírla hablar sobre los tratados y algunas dificultades con el proyecto _Terra_ y el mantenimiento de la paz.

-Lady Une me ha dicho que es muy probable de que en el futuro se creé alguna fuerza en contra mío –comento la ministra, mientras que en sus facciones se hacía presente la desilusión.

Por unos segundos el ceño de Heero se frunció, mientras que en su mente, la decisión que había tomado sobre su futura misión se hacía aún mas fuerte.

Con cuidado, el ex soldado tomo uno de los mechones rubios de la joven, y con el mismo cuidado lo coloco tras la oreja de ella, permitiéndole a sus dedos enredarse entre aquellas hebras.

-Heero... –exclamo sorprendido y a la vez sonrojada.

-tu encárgate de protege la paz. Yo me encargare de protegerte a ti –exclamo con decisión el joven.

Relena lo observo unos segundos y luego sonrío al comprender el mensaje escondido tras las palabras del piloto. Aún sonrojada entrelazo sus dedos con los de el ex soldado, y simplemente asintió.

No hacía falta letras, no hacía falta palabras. Solo una mirada y un simple gesto para comprenderse.

+-+-+-+

-_te amo Relena._

_-y yo a ti Heero._

+-+-+-+

El apacible silencio que los había envuelto por unos momentos se vio interrumpido por la música proveniente de la mansión continua. Al parecer una fiesta se llevaba acabo.

Heero la miro fijamente, y simplemente extendió su mano libre a la ministro, quien tardo en entender lo que sucedía. Pero cuando lo hizo, sonrío nuevamente. Era verdad, ella le debía un baile, y como él se lo había prometido había regresado para cobrarselo.

Ambos se desplazaron por el alrededor del balcón, con movimientos suaves y coordinados. Dejándose llevar por la melodía y por lo que sus cuerpos sentía.

Heero se debatió una y otra vez si debía tocarla de aquella manera, más su cuerpo, e incluso su corazón, fueron mucho más rápidos en actuar. Y sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía, la beso.

Dulce y suavemente, sin perder detalle de los labios de la ministro. Saboreándolos cada vez con más ansias al volverse adictos a ellos, y siendo correspondido de inmediato con la misma intensidad. Aquella noche sus manos se desplazaron con torpeza y locura, y sus cuerpos se movieron en conjunto formando un solo ser.

La unión de un soldado y una pacifista.

No, en esa ocasión ya no lo eran más. En esa ocasión eran simplemente dos seres que se amaban y deseaban profesarlo.

**Fin...**

**-les gusto? T.T, si? no? Más o menos? Digan algo! ToT**

**Ren: **calma amor, lo acaban de leer.

-**pero es que quiero saber! ToT... Ta bueno, me calmo u.u**

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Akari Asakura**gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y me esfuerce por mantener las personalidades n.n. Tienes razón, mis capis fueron siempre cortos T.T, pero aún así espero que te haya gustado el final n.n. Feliz año nuevo!**)  
**

**tomoerelena**hola amiga! Perdón por dejarte con la intriga u.u. Espero que el final te haya gustado! A mi no u.u, no se por que será. Cuídate tu también! Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que esta por comenzar! n.n!**)  
**

**fbla** de verdad te gusto? Me pone muy feliz saberlo! Lamento lo de los capis largo T.T, pero espero que te haya gustado el final n.n. Nos veremos!**)  
**

**Vicky Yun Kamiya**si! Heero pudo bailar con ella! No fue lindo? n.n. Me alegro que te haya gustado el DuoxHilde n.n. De verdad, Heero es un trauma para hacerle entender las cosas u.u.

-**Lenny, aquí te mandan saludos n.n**

**Lenny: **jajajaja n.n oa! Oa! Oa!

**Ren: **saludos para ti también.

-**es curioso el ver aquí a la familia Tao, verdad:P. Feliz año nuevo!)**

**Aki-no-hashi**opino lo mismo que vos! Heero es muy lindo! jajajaja. Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Feliz año nuevo!**)  
**

**Ren: **bien, eso es todo.

-**se acabo? T.T**

**Ren: **si, se acabo.

-**pero no quiero que acabe! ToT**

**Ren: **pero debe acabar amo.

-**pero no quiero! ToT –**llorando junto a Lenny. Sin saber a ciencias ciertas como actuar, Ren se acerco a ambos y los abrazo tiernamente.

**Ren: **sshh...ya esta

-**gracias TT. Espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores! Y espero poder verlos pronto con otro fic! ToT no me quiero despedir con un adiós, así que lo haré con un hasta luego! Que no desaparezcan los fics de GW!**

_**Hasta siempre:**_

**Rocio-asakura**


End file.
